


Dude in distress gets saved by insecure firefighter girl

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Dude in distress gets saved by insecure firefighter girl [Script offer][Girl saving boy][CPR][Firefighter][Tomboy][Physically strong][Emotionally insecure][Trust issues][Opening up][Making out][Pubic hair insecurity][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Missionary][Aftergow][Strangers to lovers]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 6





	Dude in distress gets saved by insecure firefighter girl

[F4M] Dude in distress gets saved by insecure firefighter girl [Script offer][Girl saving boy][CPR][Firefighter][Tomboy][Physically strong][Emotionally insecure][Trust issues][Opening up][Making out][Pubic hair insecurity][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Missionary][Aftergow][Strangers to lovers]

Hi everyone!

In this script, the performer character is a female firefighter who is confident in her physical strength, but insecure about emotions and intimacy. She’s not used to boys seeing her as sexy or feminine. However, maybe a guy whose life she just saved can get her out of her shell?

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications:  
[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

Sound effects in this script:  
Forest fire in the distance (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/tim.kahn/sounds/253770/)  
River flowing closely and forest sounds (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Glaneur%20de%20sons/sounds/24511/)  
Footsteps on grass (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/byronabadia/sounds/394299/)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Scene: By a river in the woods. Sfx: A forest fire in the distance, and a river flowing near you. The listener is laying on his back, and you’re performing CPR on him]

[Dialogue starts here]

[In control, sure of yourself. Rhythmical] 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, and…

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… - 

[Calm and reassuring] Ok, now stay calm… Breathe slowly… and deeply… and don’t try to move yet.

You’ve been unconscious quite a while, so just let your heartbeat do its work for a bit before you try to get up or anything.

Does your head hurt?

Oh… your cabin?

I’m afraid… that it couldn’t be saved.

You should be glad that you seem to have done your checkups on your AFA though.

I heard it ringing from a long way…

[Pause]

Yeah… the fire’s still going.

Thankfully, the wind is in our favor.

The bad news is… this river, I guess.

Have you ever tried to swim against a strong current?

[Laughing] Good. Don’t. It’s a terrible idea.

Not least if you’ve just recovered from fainting.

I’m not sure how long you were inside after it started, but you’ll need your lungs checked by a doctor.

Are you ready to sit up?

Here, let me take your hand and help you a bit… 

In spite of all that’s happened, you did choose the perfect whether to spend a day in a cabin in the woods… well, except the wildfire 

Feel that smell of fresh air…?

Beats breathing in smoke until you fall to the floor, I bet.

[Pause]

How you ended up here?

I guess a noble woman of honor like me felt the need to save a dude in distress.

[Laughing a bit] Hey, I’ve had my practice.

[Pause]

You wonder “how” I got you out of there?

[Slightly teasing] Well, I tried to get an Uber, but I guess this is not the ideal place, so… I must have carried you.

[Pause]

What? Never been carried by a girl half your size?

I must admit that it’s easier to rescue cats or guinea pigs, but…

There’s something special about saving a man…

[Pause]

Well, I don’t have the *most* experience in my team, and it would have been easier with my BA set, but I *have* spent a few years on the job.

I started out a bit before that though, as an on-call during my training, as soon as the others told me I was ready to get out and work the field.

I’m the only girl in my department.

There was another, but she “had” to move.

The obligations of being a total doormat.

[Pause]

…Not that the dudes noticed she was a girl… or that I am one.

No, they’re treating me nice enough, just…

I guess they want a petite little thing with a smooth, soft body, carefully applied makeup and innocent doe eyes.

[Pause]

What *I* want?

Hm…

Ok, this may sound a bit… eh, fuck it.

I usually don’t feel like it matters that much what I want.

It’s not like they’ve ever asked me…

Or asked me out…

[Pause]

Look, I’m not the kind of girl you ask out, ok?

I don’t do squats to make my ass look good in whatever pointless brand of high-waisted jeans are in style right now.

In fact, when girls start talking about which top goes with which skirt, I still feel like I did back in high school.

Trying to follow along in conversations I knew nothing about, between girls who were already friends with each-other and knew all the inside jokes, even though I didn’t care one bit about makeup or boybands.

Trying to catch the name of some eyeshadow or lip gloss to make jokes that *never* got any laughs.

[Pause]

Dudes get me a *lot* more.

And I get them.

They weren’t afraid of me pumping up my biceps and my shoulders and crushing them in an arm-wrestling contest.

They did call me “sir” a lot back then.

To be honest, I had to kick their asses a fair bit for them to stop doing that shit.

[Pause]

Thing is… sadly, I also get what they want.

Yeah, like I said before.

A girl with no makeup in a flannel shirt doesn’t do it for them. Plus, my jeans are too old, and too loose-fitting for them to notice my body.

[Embarrassed] God, sorry… none of this is your problem.

[Pause]

Yeah… I *have* been told that I apologize too much.

What?

You think *I*…

Have a *body*?

A *girl’s* body?

[Comically defensive] Look, I get it.

I saved you.

You want to flatter me.

But don’t.

I know what I am, and I’m not sexy.

I don’t walk or talk sexy, I don’t… dance sexy.

[Pause]

[Serious, sad and upset] No, ok?

Don’t come closer like that.

It’s just going to make it… worse…

[Pause]

What do I mean?

[Pause]

[Melancholic] Have you ever been by a lake in early spring?

Have you ever heard the ice breaking?

If you ever have, I bet it made you *never* want to use that image again as a metaphor for getting close to someone.

It’s loud, it’s cold and raw and primal…

And the edges look sharp enough for you to cut yourself on.

And when it all melts away…

It’s like nothing was even there - 

[Breathing heavily] You don’t know what you’re doing, ok? 

[Still aroused, but more in control] I’m not someone you can just fuck and leave… I don’t do those hookup things, whatever they are - 

[Losing control again] Fuck…

Fuck everything…

I… want you…

Kiss… my neck - 

Move… move your hands over me… 

[Suddenly laughing] Yeah, you’re noticing the benefit of loose-fitting clothes, aren’t you?

Yeah, get those hands inside them…

They’re sturdy… be firm…

Kiss me again 

[Making out continues] 

I need your shirt… to be off right now.

I need you to…

Take my jeans off…

[Making out stops]

Ok, so…

Wait… wait a bit.

[Uncomfortable] Look, I know that my panties aren’t exactly… sexy and I…

No, it’s more, I… 

I have… hair…

[Very worried, trying to excuse yourself] I get itchy and uncomfortable when I try to shave, ok? 

And besides, I don’t like sharp things between my legs, and the angle is uncomfortable, and I don’t feel like I can see enough, and I don’t want to look at it anyway and I just - 

Oh god…

Kiss my body…

Touch my nipples…

Ok… 

I think I’m ready…

Slide them off…

Yeah, do it.

Just don’t expect aything perfe - 

[Cunnilingus scene starts here. This is probably the first time you’ve experienced this. You’re drawn between the pleasure and the new sensations on one hand, and your insecurities and worries on the other]

FF… fuck…

Go soft…

I’m not used to this…

No, no don’t stop, don’t… ever…stop, it… feels… good…

Just… are you sure…?

I don’t want you to get… hair in your mouth…

God…

“Shut up and let me make you feel good”?

I…

I want your tongue deeper inside me…

Yes… 

Fuck… you’re tonguefucking me…

Yeah, put your lips around mine…

Now circle around them… oh fuck…

[You’re getting closer to orgasm]

Move side to side… along the lips…

That’s right…

Oh god…

[You’re even closer to orgasm, and you’re getting more confident]

Now work that clit…

Put your fingers in me… 

Spit on them…

Push up… yeah, that’s it…

Lips around the clit….

Like that…

Move your tongue…

Good…

[Really close to orgasm… you’re starting to get commanding]

Now go faster…

Don’t let up!

Make those slurping noises…

Lick my clit faster!

More!

Fuck!

Keep going!

Keep… 

Working that tongue…

Until I…

Fucking explode!

[Orgasm!! It’s a liberating one, relieving you of your worries. Moan and say whatever comes naturally, and then come down from it a bit]

[Calming down…] God… I’ve never… had that…

Are you sure it was ok?

I didn’t get too bossy, did I 

[While making out] Stand up again…

Let me get on my knees for you now…

I want to please you.

What do you like?

[Pause]

[Laughing] Well, good, because a blowjob *is* what you’re going to get.

Mm, let me taste you…

[Blowjob scene starts here. You’re a bit insecure about this too, since you haven’t had much experience]

Do… do you like it?

[Laughing] Yes… I know you’re hard, but… I just wanted to… Mm… 

I’m not hurting you with my teeth or anything, am I?

OK, I’ll... 

I’ll try to be less insecure about it… 

God, that smell is so strong… I fucking love how manly it is… Mm – 

\- Fuck, I could do this all day…

Oh, where was I? Yeah, cock sucking, mm… 

Oh, god, that… might have been a bit too much at once…

You know what?

You make me want to practice.

Let me try to take it deep again – 

Fuck!!

That’s really hard to do!

Look, I got tears in my eyes! [Laughing]

But I liked it…

I could tell I surprised the fuck out of you.

Ok…

Let me try it one last time – 

Wow!

That shut you the hell up, didn’t it?

Fuck, that was sexy…

[Pause]

I’d love to continue doing that forever but…

You just had to lick my pussy until I came, and now… I fucking need more.

Let me lay down and spread my legs for you…

Fuck, the way your looking at my pussy… 

Do you know how much I’ve wanted to feel sexy like that?

Come here now.

Put it in me.

Give it to me - 

[Missionary scene starts here. You’re no longer insecure. Instead, you’re hungry for him]

Don’t hold back.

Give me your body now.

Push your chest against me.

It’s fine, I can take all of your weight.

Just pound into me as hard as you fucking can!

Fuck me!

Fuck me until you make me lose my senses!

Pound my pussy!

Wreck it!

Tear it apart!

Rub my fucking clit!

[You’re getting closer to orgasm]

[Checking in again, a bit insecure] You sure you’re ok with me being bossy like tha - 

[While kissing him] Yeah, work my clit!

Give me that fucking cock!

Ram into me like you want to demolish me!

[Getting even closer to orgasm]

Fucking destroy my little pussy!

Stretch me out!

Pin my arms above my head with your hands!

Fuck me, fuck me more, more!

[Really close to orgasm now…]

Make me fucking need CPR from you!

Make me need to be carried away in your arms!

Fuck….

Me…

Cum inside…

My stretched out…

Little…

Pussy…

[Orgasm!! Moan in pure pleasure and say whatever feels natural, and then take some time to catch your breath].

[Slightly high from the sex] Fuck…

[Laughing] You know what a woman needs, don’t you?

That was… fucking incredible.

[Pause]

I…

I guess those in charge will pick us up and get us to safety sooner or later.

Do you think we should greet them naked? 

Mm…

[More serious] I’ve never really felt like a girl completely before.

I know… it’s sex and… just that… but it still means something.

How do you feel?

[Pause]

Yeah…

I’m glad you didn’t let me scare you off.

I’m sorry about that…

[Pause]

“Don’t apologize”?

Oh, sweet boy…

How did you know my kryptonite?

[Softly] I guess in time we should make ourselves presentable to whoever will pick us up, but…

Do you want to just lay here like this for a bit?

We can... watch the sky… see the pillars of smoke fading into the air…

It’s almost like our own fireworks.

Sorry your cabin burned down… 

[Pause]

…Wanna build a new one?

With me?

I’m good with my hands.

And apparently with my mouth…

Yeah…

Let’s do that…

Lean on my chest, babe.

Close your eyes…

I’ve got you babe…


End file.
